The Protector
by XxRogueAngelDreamingxX
Summary: Michelle has always looked out for herself. But five years after Judgement Day in a city overrun with demons, everyone could use a guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

I don't believe in destiny. Fate. Whatever it's called. I suppose it comes as no shock that I don't believe in God either. Or at least I don't believe in organized religion. I don't like the idea of someone having a plan for me. Hell, I don't even have a plan for myself. Why should anyone else bother?

………………..

Michelle checked the empty alley before darting into the abandoned building. You never knew what could be watching. Maybe before all a girl had to worry about was some shit-faced pervert with a knife, but not these days. Nope. These days, in fact, most of those guys had been eaten. By angels.

Angels. Yeah right. Maybe that's what they were once upon a time, but after Judgment Day too many had taken a liking to destruction. Perhaps God had forgiven mankind, but they were killing on their own time now.

Michelle shivered and compulsively looked to make sure that she could reach her gun. She had gone for a few weeks on one of the military bases, but found she couldn't take it. Too many people cramped up together. Too much fear and anger, not enough room. Not enough air. Maybe she had to work a little harder to stay alive out here on her own, but anything was better than that hellhole. And besides. Who would take care of the little ones if she went back?

Her face softened as she stepped into the room and picker her way through the rubble. She knocked twice on the wall. After a second, it slid aside to reveal two dirty young faces.

"Michelle," Rachel sighed with relief, as she did every time Michelle made it home alive.

Kayla leaped out and clung to her with all her strength. Michele hugged her back, then frowned. She reached out and touched a shallow gash on Rachel's forehead.

"What happened?" she asked tightly.

Rachel shook her head.

"One of them came upstairs when Kayla was out stretching her legs. I took care of it."

Michelle was silent.

"Well done," she said finally.

Rachel blinked.

"That's it? You're not gonna read me the rights? I'm too young to have to do this, it's dangerous, I should have called you right away? Nothing?"

"Obviously you already know them," Michelle retorted heading for the bathroom.

"Michelle."

She paused and sighed.

"It was a long day."

She closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against the sink. It really had been a long day. She looked at herself in the mirror and evaluated what she saw. Medium length brown hair that got in her way more often than not. Grey-blue eyes underlined with bruise-like shadows. Noticeable curves underneath her filthy used-to-be-white ribbed tank top and army surplus faded pants. She wondered if she would have been hanging out with her boyfriend today instead of getting the crap beaten out of her by a pack of demons if everything hadn't changed five years ago. Certainly she had never imagined she'd be spending her eighteenth birthday like this.

She rubbed her wrist across her eyes fiercely. Telling Rachel she was too young to deal with this when they were only a year younger than her! Not that the twins knew it, of course. All Mighty Michelle was ageless and undefeatable. Of course she didn't get scared. She was the protector. Michelle pulled out the first aid cut and rolled up her shirt to uncover the deep gash bleeding sluggishly across her lower hip. At least she could protect them from having to see this. Michelle took a deep breath as she threaded the needle then grit her teeth to keep from screaming as she once again did what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I used to wonder what death would feel like. What would happen if I just gave up and disappeared beneath it all. It seemed so easy. But then I would find myself fighting for my life and no matter how many times I told myself to let go of my gun and maybe finally get some damned sleep…my body wouldn't listen. And I would survive. And I would think…hey. I guess it's just not my time.

…..

Michelle jolted out of uneasy sleep and sat up. Rachel stirred and opened her eyes. Fear flashed across her face at Michelle's stiff posture.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Michelle silently scanned the room.

"I don't know," she said finally. "Go back to sleep."

She dropped the blanket behind her and stood up. Rachel started to get up.

"Rachel," Michelle said sharply.

The younger girl paused and stared at her. After a second she nodded and lay back down. She closed her eyes. Michelle would take care of it. There was nothing to worry about.

Michelle waited for Rachel's breathing to even out once again before heading to the window. She stood flat against the wall before peering out cautiously. Nothing was moving. Then what had woken her up? Her grip tightened on her pistol, wondering if she was just becoming paranoid after too many days on the streets. Then, instinctively, she knew. She knew exactly why they had been so quiet after that one long fight the day before. Michelle dived towards the corner where the girls were sleeping.

"Get up!" she screamed as the wall exploded behind her.

She cursed as she whirled to face the swarm coming at her. Fear iced through her veins at the sight of their numbers.

Oh God. She was going to die. She was going to die after watching Kayla and Rachel get ripped to shreds right before her eyes.

Rachel was a mediocre shot. Good enough to handle two rogues, but kind of lost her head against any more than that. And Kayla. The girl meant well, but there was no denying her uselessness in a fight. She tried hard, but she was never going to be any level of decent, or even mildly acceptable, with any kind of weapon. Michelle herself was more than good. This however…this was far beyond even her skills.

They were all going to die.

But that didn't mean they would go down easy. Michelle yelled as she fired with one hand, falling back to cover the girls. Rachel's face was white as she fired the shotgun she slept with. Her hands shook trying to reload. A demon darted in from the side and grabbed Kayla's ankle, dragging her towards him. She screamed and Michelle smashed her steel-toed boot into the thing's face, knocking it back into the horde. The demons fell on him. Michelle choked back bile at the sight and swung her rifle around. She only got off five shots before it was ripped from her grasp. Rachel and Kayla grabbed her waist to keep her from being dragged after it.

"Back! Now!" she yelled.

They stumbled up to the wall and pushed through a trap door. Michelle slammed the door shut after them, jamming it closed with a brick when the girls tried to open it from the other side. She ignored their cries and turned to face the swarm.

"I'll cover you," she muttered, aiming her tiny pistol at the closest demon.

For every cut and bite Michelle received she killed two more demons. She ran through every weapon they had stashed beneath the bedcovers until she was down to her last gun. Her last bullet. Michelle fired it at the demon lunging at her throat, killing it instantly. Her arm dropped listlessly to her side and she closed her eyes. By now the girls should have made it through the tunnel. She hoped they would be smart enough to head for the military base now that she was gone. They'd never make it on their own. At least they would have a clear path. It looked like every demon in the city was hunting her tonight. If they hurried, they would make it there before the demons were finished with her.

Michelle felt rotten tepid breath against her skin and braced herself. A blast of cold air suddenly engulfed her and she opened her eyes. She felt her mouth hanging open in shock. A man was cutting his way through the horde, leaving a widening circle of bodies around her. No…not a man. Not with those wings.

An _angel_.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a retired army corporal in the army base I'd lived in after Judgment Day. He'd been forced to retire after he was injured in the line of duty. Because his partner was to hung over to watch his back. Every day he would roll his wheelchair over to me in the Training Room. He would shake his head and say, "You train alone, kid. Watch your own back. Because there ain't a damn soul in this world you can depend on to watch it for you."

….

The angel swung his silver blade in a wide arc around his body. Michelle was frozen watching him. She had never seen anyone move like that. He was quicksilver and fluid in his motions, but there was no hiding the lightning power of his strength. Michelle trembled. This man was clearly a soldier. But at the same time, there was _more_ to him than any soldier she had ever met. She didn't know how to explain it, even to her self. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

In a flash the angel stood before her. Michelle gasped. She hadn't even seen him move. His hard face barely glanced turned towards her as he pressed a weapon into her limp hands.

"Don't just stand there," he ordered tersely. "Fight."

Michelle gave herself one more second to gape before snapping her mouth closed. She gripped her gun tightly. He was right. Survival came first. She didn't have time to wonder what an angel of all things was doing here. Maybe later, if they both made it through this, she could ask questions. Right now though she had more important things to do.

Michelle swung into action, sending demons diving for cover from the hail of bullets suddenly raining down on them with astonishing accuracy. The second she had a path clear to move, Michelle rushed at the angel.

He kept a stony eye on the fierce human girl as she charged towards him, but didn't even hesitate as she ducked under his flashing sword to tackle a monster who had been attempting to launch itself at his unguarded back.

The two fought for an hour. Michelle was forcing herself on pure adrenaline to raise her gun, and even Michael had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead._ I can't go on like this for much longer_, Michelle thought with weary detachment.

"There. Finally," the angel suddenly said through gritted teeth as he shoved a demon away from him.

Michelle stared at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she panted.

Finally what? There were still too many demons left to fight. She realized belatedly that he had maneuvered them around to the windows. She blinked. Four stories up. There was no way he could expect her to-

"We're going."

Before she could protest, the angel wrapped a strong arm around her waist and crushed her to his chest. His steel-colored wings flashed out and seemed to fill the room. The monsters flinched back in shock. Michelle dropped her gun as her hands flew to his shoulders.

"N-no! Don't-"

Her scream of horror was lost as the angel launched the both of them out the glass window and hurtling towards the ground. The angel looped around the building and soared at breakneck speed towards the armory he had scoped out for his mission beforehand.

"It's all right. You're safe for now," he told the woman cradled in his arms, keeping his gaze on the sky.

There was no answer and he glanced down at her curiously. Michelle had passed out.

"Ah…oops."


	4. Chapter 4

In the beginning, I used to wake up in the middle of the night and think, "It was just a dream. Nothing was real." I thought I was home. I imagined my family was there with me, and any minute my mom would wake me up for Sunday breakfast. But she never came. And I was still alone.

…..

Michelle woke up to the smell of gunpowder and the sound of a knife sliding across a sharpening block. The army base. She sat up drowsily and stared at the ceiling. No. That didn't seem right. The military camp had been painted yellow in a lousy, fruitless attempt to cheer up the survivors and give the place a home feel. This ceiling was a dark depressing grey. And where were the sounds of others running around getting things done? Where was the noise and the smell and the _feel_ of people? Michelle stiffened as the memory of hundreds of screeching deformed demons throwing themselves at her suddenly flooded her mind. She was on her feet in half a second, her hand pressed to her lower back, where she regularly kept her favorite pistol. Gone.

"It's over there."

Michelle spun to face the strange voice. An angel sat at a table five feet away, sharpening a wicked looking sword with slow, easy movements. She took a wary step away from him and he glanced up from his work.

"Your gun. Right there next to the cot," he continued, nodding once to the ground at her feet before returning his focus to sharpening his sword.

Michelle hesitated, not wanting to take her eyes off him, but risked a look. Her pistol lay at her feet, within easy reach. She bent down slowly and picked it up. With one eye on the angel, she checked the clip. Fully loaded. Safety off. She stared at the angel.

"You saved me," she said finally.

Michelle winced as her throat rasped painfully. He didn't answer. She wondered if he had heard her. Her eyes ran over him, measuring the stiffness in his shoulders and the tense way he was decidedly _not_ looking at her. No, he had definitely heard her. For some odd reason, he was just choosing not to acknowledge her comment. Michelle walked over to the table where he sat and placed the gun down next to him. His steady movement broke off and he glanced from the gun up to her face.

"Thank you," Michelle said.

The angel put down the sword and stood suddenly. Michelle stiffened in surprise as the sudden movement put him inches away from her. She stared up at him. She had never seen a real angel. Only the crude mockeries that haunted her world. After them, she hadn't expected the real thing to be so...beautiful. Or look so much like a human man. He towered over her so that the top of her head barely reached his broad, powerful shoulders. Michelle gulped at the strange urge to reach out and touch him. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the feeling, and met his eyes. He was looking down at her with an odd look on his face. He stepped back.

"I was following orders," he said flatly.

Michelle froze.

"Orders?" she said slowly. "As in…from up high?"

He nodded once. Michelle rushed forward and grabbed his arms.

"He's sending help? There are more of you? Oh, thank God! I thought we'd never be free of them. But _angels_-"

"There are no more," the angel interrupted.

The ecstatic smile drained off her face.

"No more? What do you mean?"

He gently detached her hands from his sleeves and stepped back.

"He's not sending more. Not for the rest of the world. Just me. Just to protect you."

"Then…Rachel. And Kayla."

"I don't know what happened to the two girls who were with you. My mission was to keep you alive."

"No. No! How could you? They're just kids!"

Michelle buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She couldn't fathom life without Rachel and Kayla there. Two years she had watched over them, taken care of them. The angel reached for her and swung at him.

"Don't touch me! You're just as bad as them! You killed them! _You_ killed them!"

He trapped her flailing arms and pulled her into his embrace. Michelle struggled for a moment, then leaned into his hold and cried her heart out, clutching his waist like a lifeline as she fell apart for the first time in years.

"Shh. Shhh," he said, comforting her like a child. "I know. I'm sorry."

Michelle only cried harder as he held her for hours while she mourned all she had lost. She once again fell asleep in his arms, tears still sliding down her face but too exhausted, both mentally and physically, to stay awake any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

I was alone when I left the base. For months everything was a black pit, where the only contact I had was fighting for my life against the demons. Like I was floating in Purgatory. Then Rachel and Kayla showed up and…I had a purpose again. A reason to stay alive.

….

Michelle opened her eyes to silence this time. She sat up wearily, only now noticing the slight pull of the stitches on her hip. She had forgotten about that. Luckily it didn't feel like she'd ripped the stitches. She didn't have time to put herself back together.

Michelle could feel the angel's eyes on her, had felt his presence from the moment she gained consciousness. He was once again sitting at the table. He didn't speak to her and she ignored him.

Michelle stood up and rolled her shoulders, quickly taking stock. Sore, but manageable. She picked up her gun and holstered it before heading for the door. In a flash the angel stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was level, but Michelle could see the tension straining his arms. She met his eyes.

"Leaving," she said coolly.

The angel shook his head slowly. "I can't let you," he said quietly.

Michelle clenched her fists.

"Who are you?"

"Michael."

She blinked.

"You…_the_ Michael?"

He nodded. Michelle felt dizzy for a moment. He was lying. He had to be. Why on earth would…

"Why are you here?"

"To protect you," he replied instantly.

"Why?"

He hesitated this time before saying warily, "Those are my orders."

"But why?" Michelle pressed.

He looked silently at her. Suddenly his wings sagged. "I do not know."

Michelle stepped close to him and held his eyes with her own.

"I'm Michelle. Do you know why I'm here?"

Michael frowned. "I brought you here."

"Wrong," Michelle shook her head. "I'm here to protect Rachel and Kayla."

Michael's eyes flashed with understanding. "Why?"

"Because I have to."

His hands suddenly flew up and grasped her arms painfully. His head lowered until it was inches away from hers.

"But why?" he asked.

Michelle's eyes searched his.

"Because they're my reason. For everything," she said softly.

Michael released her and turned away.

"They trust me, Michael. I can't sit here wondering if they're okay. I have to find them. I have to make sure."

"You need to make sure you haven't failed them," he murmured. Michelle flinched back at the unexpected contempt in his voice.

He whirled to face her again, jabbing his fist against her hip before she could block him. Michelle saw black creep around the edges of her vision as he made contact with her wound. Michael watched her stagger back gasping. He nodded.

"I thought so. You will wait until you've healed enough."

He turned away and walked back to the table. Michelle tried to find her voice.

"And…and then?"

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"And then we will go find the children."

…

**Sorry for the wait, busy busy busy with finals and graduation and all sorts of fun stuff like that! I know Michael is acting weird, all shall be explained in good time. Until then you are at my mercy, muahahaha! Thnx to nicolethecrazyone, I-See-All, blueeyedbookie, and ita-chan01 for the reviews!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	6. Chapter 6

I remember waiting anxiously for summer vacation. Desperately gearing up for weeks of lying around on the beach doing jack shit. And three days after it got there – bored out of my skull. I guess it just got to me. The waiting for something to happen. Something to _be_.

…

"It's time to stop."

I firmly ignored Michael as I swung into another set of practice moves. I needed to keep in shape for when we went to find Rachel and Kayla. Couldn't let myself go soft.

"That's enough."

I spun and threw a roundhouse kick, then caught my breath at the pull on my hip. In a flash Michael appeared in front of me and jerked me to a stop. He knelt in front of me and pulled the edge of my sweatpants down to examine the wound.

"I'm fine," I protested, trying to back away. "Just a little sore. It's nothing."

His hands on my hips turned to steel vices locking me in place. I tugged at his wrist. He didn't move. My breath came a little faster and I pulled viciously at his hands.

"Michael, let go!" I gasped. "Let _go_!"

He released me and I fled to the other side of the room. It took me a few seconds to catch my breath and calm my racing heart before I could look at him. He was staring at me with an inscrutable look on his face.

"Sorry," I said finally. "I'd just…rather you didn't touch me."

His face darkened.

"You fear me. Because they were once angels as well?"

I studied his face across the room. "I fear you." His fists clenched and he started to turn away. "I'm afraid of a lot of things. You live on the streets long enough, everyone desperate and alone and with nothing to lose, you learn to be grateful for fear. It keeps you safe."

"You forget who I am," he said sarcastically. "I could tell if you had been- "

"I know. I wasn't. Because I don't like people touching me, and I enforce that dislike with the clever use of firearms. And, one time, an unstable cache of explosives."

Michael surveyed my tense posture. "You know I would never hurt you."

I laughed bitterly. "I know _you_ wouldn't."

He looked angry. "Then why- "

I cursed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know. Geez. You were just _there_ all of a sudden and I…I don't know. I panicked. I'm not used to being closed up with someone for so long."

He was across the room in a few long strides and stood in front of me, looking down into my eyes.

"But it's not me," he said quietly, holding my arms.

I evaded his gaze.

"Yes…no. I mean, it's not _you _you, being who you are and all, but…well, it's partly you. Not really, but a little bit, you know?"

Astonishingly, a small smile curved up the corners of his mouth.

"Actually, I think it's safe to say I have no idea. And I'm not sure you do either."

I let out a long breath and thought over what I had said. He was right; I was completely lost in that verbal maze.

"Yeah, that makes sense," I admitted.

"I believe the point was that it _didn't_ make sense."

I realized I was smiling too. I hadn't expected humor from him. The past few days had just been grouch, grouch, "Sit down and stop training before I _make_ you stop", and more grouch.

"My sister was really into the strong, silent type."

Michael's hands froze on my arms. "Excuse me?"

Ah crap. I really just said that, didn't I?

"Dammit!" I yelled suddenly. Michael stared at me like I was crazy.

"I am! I am totally insane, because this room is DRIVING ME OFF THE FRIGGIN DEEP END!" I grabbed his collar and hauled his face down to my level. "I. NEED. OUT!"

He jerked out of my grip, eyes flashing.

"Fine."

His wings swept out, filling the room. He held my hand in a punishing grip and with his free hand reached to my left and unlocked the door, sliding it open. My eyes widened as I stared at his wings.

"Can't we just walk?" I squeaked, my voice breaking.

I tried to scurry away from him along the wall. He yanked me up hard against his chest and suddenly, unexpectedly, his mouth was on mine. The onslaught was hungry and possessive. I was terrified, angry …excited. I had always secretly dreamed of being kissed long and slowly, tenderly, by my Prince Charming.

This was nothing like that naïve dream. It was a hard, almost bruising kiss. A punishment.

I was too shocked to do anything before he retreated just as quickly as he had attacked. I couldn't speak as I stared up at his burning eyes. There was a flash of regret in them, then the anger returned.

Through gritted teeth he told me, "No. You wanted out. We're going out."

And with that, I was swept out of my prison on the wings of an avenging angel, still shaking from both the feel of his devastating kiss and …embarrassingly… the dread of heights.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing makes sense any more. Sometimes…sometimes I don't know why I'm fighting. _Who_ I'm fighting. Who's the bad guy? I mean sure, the demons are evil, but…weren't they angels once? What happened?

…..

Michael dropped Michelle on her feet and she stumbled back. She noticed that he didn't try to help her, just watched her coolly with that unreadable stare of his. She glared at him before looking around. He had taken them to an empty rooftop. A wide, flat-topped high-rise overlooking an unfamiliar city. It seemed to be the only building left standing for miles.

Michelle frowned and warily stepped closer to the edge to peer over. She shuddered at the sight of several demons flashed across the street hundreds of feet below her. It looked like some poor soldier hadn't been careful enough while scouting the area. Michelle closed her eyes and shook her head grimly at the mess of camouflage and unrecognizable flesh. Far too late to help him now.

"What? You're not going to save him?" Michael finally asked sarcastically.

Michelle didn't look at him. "He's beyond help. You know that."

He surprised her by laughing softly. "Yes. Sometimes I do believe that."

She shivered. Something was wrong with the tone of his voice. He sounded…defeated almost.

"I don't know what you mean by that. I don't think I _want_ to know what you mean."

She fought back the urge to jump in shock as he suddenly stood next to her looking out over the city.

"This city used to be called Los Angeles," Michael told her.

"The City of Angels. I've heard of it, of course, but I've never been there. Here. I've seen pictures though. It was beautiful."

"It's rubble now," he said flatly. He looked at her. "It was rubble before."

Michelle turned so she was facing him, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"If you had seen it as it once was. As it could have been." Michael's eyes were far away as he looked down at her. "So many chances." He swayed slightly towards her, wings flaring ever so slightly. "So many bright moments." One hand reached out and barely brushed the curve of her cheek. Michelle caught her breath.

She wasn't sure what was going on. He was being so gentle, not at all like his attitude only moments before. But the look in his eyes…it was like he wasn't even there.

Even as she thought it, his eyes sharpened and he snatched his hand away.

"And every chance crushed under your carelessness. Every bright moment extinguishing _itself_ just because it can," he snarled, turning his back on her.

Michelle's jaw dropped. She reached out angrily for his arm. "Wait a second, not everyone-"

Michael spun and gripped her arms painfully. He glared down into her eyes as he slowly lifted her off the ground. Michelle braced her hands on his shoulders and choked back a startled whimper.

"Michael. Let me down," she said, trying not to show the panic in her voice. He didn't move. Her hands fisted into claws clutching desperately at his shirt. "Michael!"

He jolted suddenly as if coming awake and dropped her back to the concrete. She stumbled once again. This time his hands flew out to catch her. Her legs were shaking as she heaved panicked breaths. Michelle leaned her forehead against Michael's chest, not caring who he was at the moment, just trying to get her senses back. His arms slowly circled her, barely touching.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. She felt him shake his head. "I keep having to say that to you. I'm sorry."

"What happened, Michael?" Michelle sobbed. "What the hell happened?"

He hesitated. "It's not…simple." Michael sighed and leaned his face into her hair. "It used to be so simple. I had so much faith, so much love."

"H-had?" she asked tentatively.

"Have, I suppose. Despite my best efforts." He smiled bitterly. "Despite the human race's best efforts. It's ironic. I gave Him back his faith…and in doing so, nearly lost mine."

"Why?"

His arms tightened around her. "Someone I believed in wasn't what I thought he was. He didn't do his duty and left the woman he supposedly loved and the child I once fought to save. He left them alone in the middle of nowhere with half of their weapons supply and her with barely an idea of how to use it."

Michelle's hands tightened on his shirt. "Michael…"

He raised his head and she was stunned to see silver tears sliding down his cheek.

"I begged God to let me go to them. I was refused. He told me to forget them. He told me that my duty was to go to a ruined city to protect an unknown girl for reasons I wasn't to know."

His trembling hands brushed through her hair and he gently but firmly gripped the back of her neck.

"And, God help me, I'm glad I was the one to save you," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "Now that it's done, if I had to choose again…I don't know what I would choose." His thumb slid across Michelle's lips and she shivered.

She slowly detached herself. "You would save the woman and child," she said firmly. "Just like I would save Rachel and Kayla. We would save them, Michael." He watched her for a moment before nodding grimly.

Michelle paused before nodding too. She crossed her arms and strode to another side of the building before turning back, determinedly not looking at Michael's face.

"I'd like to go back now."

He was silent as he folded her into his arms and lunged into the empty sky.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not a good person. I think I could have been, once. But…I don't know. Shit happens. Hell, if my world hadn't been blown to pieces maybe I still would have grown up to be this wrong, screwed up person I am now.

Maybe.

…..

Life had become an uneasy truce between Michelle and Michael. A truce that consisted mostly of a minimum of contact between the two of them. The most careful of words, cautious glances not lasting longer than half a second, touches that were even shorter. Every second was a ticking bomb that could go off at any time and ignite the very air they breathed.

Ignite. Flames smoldering in the ashes of what Michael had told her on the rooftop. Michelle wasn't sure what to think of him. She had seen the loss in his eyes as he relived the abandonment of a man he had thought to be good. The betrayal when he was told he couldn't protect the woman and child he cared for. The ones who had been left behind. Michelle had never felt any connection to God. She had lived her life as blissfully unaware as any semi-spoiled teenage girl. So she had never had any faith to be shaken. And she was glad of it, because what she had seen in Michael's eyes told her that his very foundation had been rocked. The core of who he was had, if not shattered, then at least been deeply cracked.

Michelle had learned better early on. As long as you don't trust anyone, they can't betray you. People are flawed. They won't always be there when you need them.

She hadn't really trusted Rachel and Kayla. She had protected them. But she had known they couldn't protect her. In fact, she had known from the beginning that they could only hinder her survival. But they had trusted her. Which only proved her point, because hadn't she let them down in the end?

And then there was Michael. He had saved her life. He had protected her. He had sheltered her. He had also thrown her heart and mind into a chaotic jumble of confusion with one earth-shattering kiss.

Michelle eyed his bent back from her cot as he hunched over the table, once again sharpening his sword. Her mind told her to be wary. Michael was…unstable. She was never sure what side of him would be facing her over the breakfast table.

But her body…her body remembered his touch. Every cell shivered at the smallest glance, every molecule hummed with his slightest movement. Her hands brushed over her arms. It had been a week since the rooftop, and the bruises where he had held her so tightly were still a livid, glowing purple.

Michael's hands had slowed over his work. He could feel her watching him. Neither of them could speak as tension slowly flooded their throats. That was fine, because neither of them had the words to voice what they wanted even if they could speak.

Michelle slowly rose up off her cot. Her hands shook and her face was frightened as she took a small step towards him, but she didn't stumble or hesitate. Michael faltered in the steady strokes of his sharpening stone against the already pristine blade and slowly dragged to a halt. He was as still as stone as she silently crept up behind him. Michelle tentatively reached out and gently touched the end of one silky wing-feather. Michael didn't move and she slid her hand down the feathers softly. She took another step closer and held her breath as she moved her hand to his broad shoulder. Her other hand joined it and she quietly rubbed the tense muscles. Her breath quickened at the steel hardness of his body under the rough cotton of his shirt.

Michael let out a pained, shuddering breath. He stood and walked to the other side of the table. Finally he looked at her. Michelle stared transfixed as he tried to cover the molten burn in his eyes with ice. When he spoke, his voice seemed deeper, more ragged.

"We leave at first light. I…we've been here too long. It's time to find the children."

Michelle swallowed.

"O-oh. Okay."

Michael's jaw clenched and they stood unmoving and staring at each other. Finally he shook his head and swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him. All the strength rushed out of Michelle's knees and she sagged into the chair Michael had been sitting in. She rubbed her hands over her face and swore.

"God. What the hell am I doing?"


	9. Chapter 9

Fate is a tricky thing. In an alternate world, I might be going to the movies with my boyfriend, or plotting to rent a hotel suite on prom night without my parents finding out. I might be happy. But all I have is this life. And…all that comes with it.

….

Michelle packed the last gun into the bulging duffel bag and nodded. Okay. That was it. They were leaving the abandoned armory and going to find the Rachel and Kayla. Michael handed her the backpack that held the extra supplies he managed to scrounge from destroyed drugstores and grocery markets when he had disappeared the night before. Michelle wordlessly accepted it and slung it over her back, hoisting the duffel bag onto one shoulder. Finally she turned to face the angel.

They stood staring at one another, neither one able to move. The only way to leave would be for Michael to fly her out. All morning they had been so careful not to touch one another, going out of their way to stay as far apart as possible. They had succeeded so well that it was almost impossible to bridge the gap now. Michael had already held her in his arms several times before and taken her across cities, but that was before. Before _what_, Michelle couldn't quite say. It was just…before.

Finally Michelle bit her lip and crossed over to Michael. She hesitated before placing her arms around his neck and lightly holding her body to his. She pretended not to notice the split-second in which he flinched away from her touch. She pretended she didn't feel the black wrench of pain in her gut or the hot pinprick of tears threatening her eyesight. Michelle had to clear her throat before she could speak.

"Is this…okay? For you to carry me?" she asked, her voice cracking nervously.

Michael swallowed hard and put his arms around her waist. He paused before pressing her body even closer to his, her softer flesh molding itself against his strong muscles until she could feel his heartbeat pulsing in time with hers.

"This is fine," he answered her. His voice was barely audible and she tilted her face up to look at him.

Michael was staring down at her and she was struck again by the rough beauty that radiated from him. Her gaze ghosted over his burning eyes and the chiseled lines of his nose and cheekbones before settling on his mouth. She stared at it, transfixed. Finally, she gave in to her impulse and raised herself up on her tiptoes.

"Don't move," she whispered.

Michael's breath hitched and his arms tightened, harshly restraining her from that final inch she needed to reach his lips. Michelle retaliated by trailing her mouth over his jawline until she neared his ear.

"You owe me just this once, Michael," she murmured into his skin. "Just this once to really know what it feels like."

She felt him about to say no and she quickly opened her mouth and lightly bit his throat. And just like that his resolve crumbled into ashes. Michael's arms loosened an inch and she burst up the final distance before he could change his mind. Michael expected an onslaught of temptation and fire, like he had inflicted on her the one time he had given in to his desire. But he was wrong.

Instead, Michelle only touched her lips against his, lighter than air. She didn't move any more than that. Just breathed in his presence. Michael felt lost. He had seen a strong, life-hardened woman. It was an image of her that blazed with power, and the blaze had blinded him into forgetting that in reality she was barely eighteen years old. And so, so heartbreakingly innocent.

Kissed by an angel, he thought vaguely. So this is what that phrase means.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall in to the kiss. Michelle melted against him and everything in the universe disappeared. All they felt was each other and the soul-deep ache left by the unbearable sweetness of the other's touch.

It was eons, or minutes, before Michelle slipped back to earth, falling out of Michael's hold. He had to remind himself how to breathe again as he hazily watched her eyes flicker open to land on his. She sighed and leaned into his arms for one more second before forcing herself to settle the strap of the duffle bag more securely over her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said. "I think it's time to go now."

Michael had to swallow several times before he was able to say hoarsely, "Yes. Ah…you're welcome."

He shook his head and leaped into the air. As they climbed into the sky, Michelle ducked her head to watch the ground. There was always the miracle chance that she would somehow see Rachel and Kayla safe and well on the streets. And the position had the double advantage of preventing Michael from seeing the tears sliding hopelessly down her cheeks.

…

**Thanks to Jenny Joker, blueeyedbookie, Helen3616, The Wicked That Mourns Just, ita-chan01, Jdgon, Razberri, Lamminator, milgarion, and old souls for the reviews. Especially the ones who reviewed on the romance between Michael and Michelle! I've never had a boyfriend, so I was very nervous about writing them and the positive comments just totally made my day! Thank you so much!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes all the usual things don't work. That's when you shut down and the other part of you, the scary hurtful part inside, takes over. You aren't you anymore, and that's just as well, because the you that people recognize wouldn't survive. You wouldn't have the strength. So maybe it's necessary.

But I still hate it.

….

Ruins. Piles of crushed stone and cement and shreds of…Michelle didn't want to know what they were shreds of. It had been weeks since Michael had saved her from this same building as Rachel and Kayla made their escape through the abandoned tunnels, but a dark, musty rotting stench still hovered in the oddly flat air. It was the aura of death, unsatisfied with the already damned souls that had been his only offering that night. It wanted more. It waited for her.

Michelle shivered at the thought. Ridiculous. She was only scaring herself with that kind of stupid thinking. Besides, she couldn't die yet. She had to make sure Rachel and Kayla were safe.

But the first step was to walk into that room. Take another step forward and see the bodies rushing in a black swarm, claws outstretched and mouths gaping and Oh my God, this is it, my last bullet and they're still coming and I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die-

Michelle swayed as warmth touched the palm of her hand and slowly spread up her arm and straight to her stuttering heart. She looked down to see Michael's fingers intertwine with hers and lightly squeeze once before pulling away.

"It's safe," he assured her firmly. "There is nothing here to hurt you."

"Right. I know," she forced through her frozen throat. She looked at the door again and shoved the fear back down. It was still there, but Hell if she was going to look at it right now. It would just have to wait patiently until she was good and ready for it. "Find them," she murmured to herself. That was her purpose right now. That had to be her only thought. "Find them."

The words slid coolly outwards from her core and moved her feet forward, planting them one after another until she stood in front of the door to the tunnels, not entirely sure how she had gotten there. On automatic she bent and rolled the brick that she had jammed the door shut with. Someone had already moved it a good foot away from the door, which hung awkwardly from its hinges, almost ripped free by something inhumanly strong. Scuff marks smudged the walls clumsily.

"They were followed," Michelle thought she heard herself say. "But it didn't get very far."

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

Michelle stood and looked blankly down the tunnel. "Because it's right there."

Michael stood next to her in a flash, one hand on his sword as he followed her gaze with a grim military stare.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at his sword hand. "Don't worry, it's already dead."

"Yes," Michael agreed, taking a step towards the cold corpse.

Michelle's hand suddenly lashed out and Michael whipped his wings out of the way as she emptied a few rounds into the dead demon. She took a deep breath and calmly re-holstered the smoking weapon. Michael stared in shock at her before hastily reorganizing his features.

"I believe we agreed that it was already dead," he managed to say.

"I know."

She shoved past him and started following the tunnel, her eyes constantly scanning for any clue the girls might have left. Michael reached out a hand as she passed. Her shoulders tensed defensively and she twitched towards her gun.

"Now would not be a good time to touch me," she warned him casually.

Michael nodded wordlessly. Michelle seemed different somehow. From the second she had walked into the building it was like she was a different person. It was the expression in her eyes. Not quite dead…but not quite human.

As he followed her he wondered if she would continue to be this not-Michelle until they found her companions.

He wondered if even she was able to make herself escape this other that occupied her body.

…

**Okay, I don't know how it happened, but somehow I just deleted Chapter 2 without clicking anywhere near it. I'll try to get that fixed as soon as possible! Sorry!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	11. Chapter 11

I will find them. I will find them. I will find them.

I _will_.

…..

Michelle stumbled once again, her eyes blurred with fatigue. Michael's hand moved to steady her and she darted forward to evade him. He watched her trudge through the rubble for a few seconds. Finally he muttered something unintelligible.

"Is it alright for an angel to say that?" Michelle asked distractedly.

"You don't even know what I said," he threw back. "I'm surprised you heard me at all. You're practically dead on your feet."

"Hm."

Michael gritted his teeth and grabbed her suddenly by the waist. Michelle yelled and threw a weak fist at him. He lifted her off the ground and grabbed her wrists with one hand. Michelle stiffened and began to struggle wildly, adrenaline and blind fear burning through her exhaustion. Michael held her tighter.

"That's enough!" he roared.

Michelle froze. She stared up at him in shock and he loosened his hold just enough so that he wasn't hurting her. Michelle continued to stare at him.

"Please," he murmured.

Her wide eyes were red-rimmed and slightly unfocused as they peered through her dirty unkempt brown hair. Her shoulder was beginning to chafe red from the duffle bag she carried and he could tell her hip was hurting her from the way she favored her right leg while walking. He let go of her wrists and brushed at the smudges of dirt streaking across her cheek.

"You will kill yourself if you don't rest," he told her calmly.

Michelle flinched at his blunt words, but he kept speaking.

"What can you do if you're dead? Nothing. You can't help them with this."

Her jaw clenched resolutely. "I can't stop. I have to find them."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "Fine. If you won't listen to reason, then listen to this. My duty is to protect you. If I feel that you are endangering yourself, then I will pick you back up, jump off the very tallest building I can find, and we will fly all the way back to the bunker, where I will lock you in and keep you there until such time as I see fit. Do you understand me?"

"No," she said stubbornly.

He took a threatening step towards her and she jumped back.

"Don't you dare! I swear to God, Michael, if you even try I will kill you-"

Michael lunged forward and swept her up, pinning her arms when she tried to swing a fist at him. She struggled viciously and glared at him when she realized she couldn't move an inch.

"Let me go! You-you- chicken! With big, stupid chicken wings!"

Despite himself, Michael's lips twitched. "If I'm a chicken, you're a foolish goose."

Michelle's eyes widened suddenly. "DUCK!"

Michael looked confused. "I don't understand that one-"

She managed to wiggle her arms loose from his grip and yanked his head down viciously just as a large claw swiped down from the ceiling. They heard sharp unintelligible muttering as something skittered away, barely visible in the dim tunnels. Michael swung Michelle behind him, his sword flashing from its sheath. Michelle's fingers fumbled belatedly at her gun, scrambling to pull it out.

"Where did it go?" she hissed. "Do you see it?"

Michael didn't answer as his eyes searched the area grimly. He heard a faint noise and spun to see a demon launching off the wall towards Michelle's back.

"NO!" he yelled.

She turned, too slowly. No, time to dodge, she could only throw an arm over her face. The demon's teeth latched on to her wrist. Michelle screamed as she fell back under the thing's weight. There was an odd wet sound and the creature's body slowly rolled to the side. Michelle looked up to see Michael standing over, his blade gleaming with dark blood. She looked down again and retched. The thing's dismembered head was still attached to her arm. Michael knelt next to her and gently pulled the thing off before digging into one of the duffel bags for a bandage.

Michelle cleared her throat. "Thank…thank you." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should have felt it there. I should have been able to stop it."

"Yes, you should have."

Michelle looked up and winced at the blazing fury in Michael's eyes.

"I'm sor-"

"Now do you see? _Now_ do you understand? There is no possible way that a single demon should have been able to take you like that. You would have died had I not been here. You are exhausted. No more. We're going back."

"Please-" Michelle's voice broke. She tried again. "Please, Michael. I know you're right. I do, I get it. I'll take it easier this time, I promise. But please, please. I can't stop."

Michael looked at the tears streaming silently down her face and cursed inwardly. A brief inner debate raged before he shook his head resignedly. "…Fine. But we will stop for tonight and you will sleep for at _least_ eight hours. _And_ we will get something to eat. We're doing things my way this time."

Michelle nodded meekly.

Michael hesitated before pulling her into his arms. Michelle looped her arms loosely around his waist and got as close as she could. He held her there for several minutes before pulling back. Michelle started to fall forwards and he caught her again. He looked at her face and snorted. She had fallen asleep. Michael smiled down at her. Before he could talk himself out of it, he swooped down and kissed her closed eyelids.

"You really do need me, don't you?"

She only murmured slightly in her sleep and buried her face in his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Today's the day I find them. I can _feel_ it, I just…_know. _Maybe it's just blind desperate hope. But, God…please…if you're really listening…if you care at _all_…

Let me find them. Let them be okay.

_Please._

…

Michael eyed Michelle warily as she bounced along ahead of him. God knew he was grateful that she had finally started listening to him and was taking (barely) reasonable care of herself. But in the last few days something had seemed to come over her. She slept fitfully. Her voice, when she spoke, was almost manic in its speed and intensity. Michelle seemed to buzz with a fevered energy, more and more each day.

And, most shocking of all, she had started praying.

Every time she bent her head and closed her eyes, her lips moving in silent supplication, Michael felt a black knot in his gust twist and tighten. He wished her faith was real. He wished that he could gift her with the unwavering trust and love that he had once felt, the immovable foundation that had given him the strength to survive Judgment Day. But her desperate pleas were only a shaky structure that would once again crumble when she realized that God had failed her. A last resort of equal parts hope and despair.

"It's today, Michael."

He barely heard her murmured words. He frowned at her.

"What did you say?"

"It's today. We're going to find them today." Michelle's voice rose and she started walking faster, almost running now. "I can feel it. We're so close!" She stumbled and he caught her. Michelle grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, her pulse racing. It was like her blood was boiling, her every molecule vibrating with the need to answer a cry for help heard only by her. Michelle's breath came faster, her eyes wild and animal. She clutched Michael's hand, holding on with all her strength as she moved faster and faster until-

She stopped.

"What-"

She stepped close to him and put a hand on his chest to silence him. She looked ahead and gripped his arm tightly.

"Listen," she breathed. "_Listen._"

There was silence.

And then a scream.

Michelle was gone in a flash, Michael already drawing his sword as he chased after her. He felt a flash of hope burn through his heart. If she found them, if they found them _together, _then maybe she would start to put her trust in someone other than herself. Maybe she could put her trust in him.

"Please," he prayed, "don't let her down again."

Michelle burst out between two buildings and launched herself at the closest monster she could reach. There were two still standing that she could see, another stretched out dead on the dirt. Hers had been picking over the remains of the fallen demon. He didn't even see Michelle until her boot slammed into his back, throwing him down over the body. Michelle rolled off his back and aimed her gun at its head. It recovered faster than she expected and swung at her weapon. Michelle was forced to let go before it dislocated her fingers and the gun clattered to the ground.

"Down!" Michael shouted, and she threw herself forward in a roll that carried her underneath the creature as it tried to launch itself away from Michael's sword. Her breath slammed out of her chest as she slid to a jarring halt against Michael's shins. She yanked a thin knife from the sheath strapped to his leg and hurled it at the demon. The dagger lodged deep in his eye socket and the demon shrieked in agony as he clawed wildly at his own face. Michael used his disorientation to swing his silver blade cleanly down onto the thing's head, splitting him neatly in two.

Michael pulled Michelle to her feet and she ran at the remaining demon as it circled its prey, hissing. So far it had ignored the fight going on behind it. The monster would regret that. It had no chance on its own now.

Michael called out to Michelle, tossing a pistol her way. She turned, still running forward, and caught it midair. Michelle spun and fired. The demon froze. Michael blinked bewilderedly. Had she missed? No, that wasn't possible. She couldn't have missed, but…

The demon slowly fell forward onto its face a red puddle growing around his head.

Michelle panted heavily, her arm still extended. Her muscles slowly loosened and she managed to take a shaky step forward. Her arm fell.

"You…wha-…R-Rachel?"

"Michelle?"

The gun slipped out of her hand and she stumbled forward, throwing her arms around the slight figure crouched in front of her.

"You're alive. I knew it. I knew it. Oh, God, you're alive," Michelle babbled, barely intelligible through her wrenching sobs. Rachel held herself stiffly in her embrace. "Where's Kayla?"

Rachel didn't answer. Michelle stopped breathing. She slowly drew back.

"Rachel…where is she? Where's Kayla?"

"Kayla's dead," Rachel said bluntly. A high, keening noise slipped out through Michelle's throat. "We made it through the tunnels after you left. Tried to head for the base, like you told us to. We were about three miles out before one of them dropped on us. Landed on Kayla first. She…didn't move after that." She looked down at her lap. "I found Lillian the next day. Her parents are dead, but she doesn't want to go back to the base."

Michelle looked down, noticing for the first time the small child she had unconsciously leaned over to get to Rachel. The girl's eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Thankfully there was only a small cut on her forehead. She had probably fainted.

"Lillian…"

"She's fine," Rachel said curtly. "Just a small cut."

"We have bandages," Michelle said, reaching out to touch the child's face.

"I said she's fine," Rachel snapped. "Don't _touch her_!"

Michelle reeled back as though she'd been slapped. Michael walked to her side and knelt next to her. Rachel's eyes cut to him, taking in the way his eyes clung to Michelle, the way his hand hovered over her arm, afraid to touch her but desperately wanting to. She snorted.

"And who's this?" she asked bitingly. "You get a boyfriend while you were gone?"

_While I was watching Kayla die?_

"N-no," Michelle stammered. "He's my…my…" Her eyes cut to Michael's face, begging for help.

"I protect her," he said simply.

Rachel howled with laughter. "He's your _protector_? Oh, I see. Mm-hmm." She eyed Michael's body mockingly. "_Very_ nice choice for a bodyguard, Michelle. Just be careful, yeah? Don't trust him too much. Protectors are nice for a while, but don't you dare trust him, because…because when you need them most…you'll…_he'll_ leave you!"

Michelle cried, "Rachel, I-"

"But I won't," Rachel hissed. "I won't leave Lillian. I'll protect her." She laughed. "_You_ can't save anyone. And _he_ can't save _you_."

Michael swung Michelle behind him and stretched his wings to their full span. Rachel fell back in the dirt, Lillian tumbling off her lap. She gaped up at Michael as he towered over her. He dropped a duffel bag next to her and she flinched at the heavy thud.

"Ammunition and medical supplies. Enough to get you to a base." His eyes flicked towards Lillian. "Take the child there. _You_ are not enough." His eyes met Rachel's and held her gaze. "She needs a safe place."

He turned and gathered Michelle in his arms. For once she didn't protest as he swept them both into the skies.


	13. Chapter 13

Once, when I was a little girl, I found a group of kids burying a bee in the sand. I ran over, shoved them out of the way, and dug the bee out. It stung me of course, but even as I cried from the pain I was so proud that I had saved its life. I didn't know that the bee would die without its stinger. It was such a little thing, but when I found out I cried again. I had worked so hard to save it, but in the end it was my fault that the bee died.

My fault.

I don't know why I thought of that. I don't…I don't know.

…..

"Michael."

The angel started at the small sound and glanced down at the woman in his arms. It was the first word she'd uttered since they'd left the two girls behind. She stared straight ahead, her body limp with fatigue. He tightened his grip slightly, letting her know he'd heard her.

"It's far enough, Michael. Can we…can we stop?" Her voice was so quiet he could barely understand her over the rush of wind. She licked her dry lips and finally glanced up at him, just a flash of grey eyes and away again, but at least it was something. "Please. I want to stop."

Michael nodded curtly. He knew a safe place, not too far. They could be there in minutes.

Michelle didn't speak as they glided to a halt on the tiled rooftop of a small abandoned library. She wandered over to the edge and peered over the side. Michael eyed her warily. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled faintly at him.

"Don't worry. I won't jump."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why worry? If you did jump, I would just catch you."

Michelle felt his words like a hit to the gut. She looked back over the edge as tears pricked suddenly in her eyes. How could he say it so easily? How could he take for granted that he would be there? "Yeah? That almost sounds like a challenge. Wanna see who's the quicker draw?"

Michael was next to her in an instant, his arms tight around her waist. "Don't jump."

Michelle blinked up at him, startled. His expressionless face stared back at her, icy eyes burning into hers. Long fingers dug into her hips with bruising force. "Michael…I wasn't going to…" She touched his chest hesitantly, pulled back just as quickly. She cleared her throat and glanced away again, trying for another smile. "I was only joking-"

"It's _not_ funny," he cut in curtly. He grabbed her chin with one hand and forced her to look at him. "It's not funny."

"I…okay," Michelle whispered. "You're right. I'm sorry." Her hand crept up and touched his face lightly, the light stubble on his jaw just barely tickling her palm. "I won't, Michael. I promise."

She caught her breath as he turned his head and pressed into her hand for a second. He let go of her slowly. Michelle watched wordlessly as he walked away and knelt to unlatch a trap door embedded into the center of the roof. He held it open for her, frowning when she turned to look out at the street again.

"Why are you here, Michael?"

He slowly closed the door. Michelle waited.

"That's the second time you've asked me that," he said finally. He stood and slowly walked up behind her. "I'm here…to protect you."

"But why?" she whispered. "What was the _point_? Why bother?"

He shook his head. "If you're looking for God's answer, why He sent me, then I can't help you. But…" he turned her to face him. "I can give you mine."

He pulled her slowly into his arms and stroked her hair away from her face. Michelle felt her pulse skyrocket as sudden, inexplicable fear paralyzed her. She tried to lift her leaden arms, push him away before he broke her. She couldn't. She tried to force the words out of her frozen vocal cords, when that didn't work she prayed Michael would see the terror in her eyes instead. His eyes flashed. He knew. He knew exactly what was going through her mind.

He didn't care.

His mouth was gentle on hers. Careful. Her mind flashed to their first kiss, the hungry demand of his touch. The need that had radiated from him then…was _nothing_ compared to the quiet insistency that tugged at her now like…gravity to the sun. She was caught inextricably in his orbit. And she knew that one day it would consume, the inevitable inferno of coming too close to the sun.

How could she lose him now?

Michael pulled back, just far enough that his lips still grazed hers as they breathed. His fingertips feathered over her cheeks, brushing away Michelle's tears. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"_You_ are my reason, Michelle. For everything."

She swallowed hard. Her stomach flipped, her mind screaming at her to keep her mouth shut before she said something she couldn't take back, to step away and try to move them back to safety before they were tangled to completely to ever break apart without shattering. But the words slipped out anyways.

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

I…I said it. _God_. I don't even remember the last time…Yes I do. I said it to my parents. Right before I lost them.

Right before I lost everything.

…..

"I love you. I love you so much I can't…I can't _breathe_ I just…when you touch me, I…I love you."

Michelle dimly realized that she was still talking. Actually, babbling would probably be a more accurate description. Stupid, _stupid_ words were just pouring out and if God was listening then he should really make Michael stop her right this second before she got any stupider.

But Michael just stared down at her. He didn't blink, he didn't breathe, he just gazed at her with that look in his eyes. That look that made her want to keep talking even though she really knew that it was definitely time to stop.

"…and I just…really…I do. Yeah. Um." Her face flushed hotly and she looked down, trying to escape Michael's piercing eyes. She shifted in his arms, suddenly desperate for distance. He didn't budge. Embarrassed tears pricked her eyes and she groaned with frustration. "Michael!" she finally snapped.

The angel jolted. His eyes cleared of shock and he pulled her close again, but his arms were gentle now. His thumb grazed her jaw and she ducked her chin down further, determined not to show him her burning face. She felt Michael's chest rumble with quiet laughter and wanted to die.

"Do you still not trust me?' he asked softly.

Michelle sighed exasperatedly and forced herself to look up at him defiantly. And felt her anger melt.

He was smiling. The corners of his mouth barely turning up, as though he didn't even realize he was smiling but he simply couldn't stop himself. She thought she could drown in the comfortable ocean blue of his eyes; so warm and almost glowing with emotion more steel hard and lasting than the stony duty that had guided his protection of her in their first days, and more penetrating and profound than the burning passion that had been their first kiss. She felt the same emotion swell within her and found she couldn't speak. It wasn't exactly love, although love was a part of it. It was more than love. It was everything.

It was faith.

Faith in his heart pressed to hers saying _every beat is for you_.

In his arms wrapped around her saying _I will always be here to hold you and fight alongside you_.

His eyes meeting hers saying _I see everything in you and it is beautiful_.

His mouth a breath away not saying anything at all, but God in heaven, she could spend the rest of her life kissing it.

"Michelle…" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her skin. "We're on the rooftop of a library in the middle of hell."

Michelle blinked up at him.

_What?!_

Her stomach dropped and she tried to pull away again, humiliated. He laughed and swung her up into his arms, crushing his mouth to hers when she tried to protest. Michelle clung to him weakly until he finally decided to lift his head for air. His blue eyes glinted teasingly.

"I was just suggesting that we finish this inside," he smiled, his voice low and dark.

…

**Alright, I have a decision to make and I'm leaving it up to you. Should I dabble in more…uh, **_**mature**_** writing, or keep it relatively clean like I have so far? They're gonna sleep together, but it's up to you how much more information you get about that ;P**

**Message or review to cast your vote!**

**Much luv,**

**Rogue**


	15. Chapter 15

I remember days spent at the beach or the park with my mother and father, days of sunshine and sea-salt and ice cream cones. Those days always felt like they would never end. Like nothing existed outside of that bright sun. But I was wrong. I learned quickly that nothing so bright and beautiful could last forever. It flares…and then it's gone.

….

Michael lowered her gently to drop to the ground beneath the open trap door. Her hand rested on the grip of her pistol as she froze there for a second, eyes scanning the dark halls of the abandoned library. She stepped forward, listening intently. Michael dropped in behind her and immediately stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to cradle against his chest.

"I wouldn't have let you in first if I didn't know it was safe." His voice was a deep-chested growl against her back and he ducked his head to brush his lips against her ear. Michelle shivered at the teasing contact.

Michael's hand trailed down her hand and softly pulled her fingers away from her gun. He twisted his fingers with hers and slowly guided their entwined hands across her stomach, the grey fabric of her tank top dragging beneath the light pressure. Michelle closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Michael…"

"Mmm?"

She pulled violently out of his grip and turned to stare at him, steely-eyed. Michael tilted his head and raised an eyebrow questioningly, his empty arms still held out to her.

Michelle bit her lip.

"I…I want…" She fell silent. The corner of the angel's lips quirked.

"What?"

She stared at him. And then threw herself forward.

Michael almost staggered at the full force of her crashing into her arms, and then felt his knees buckle for an entirely different reason as she dragged his mouth down to hers. Michelle clung to his shoulders for purchase, trying to get as close as humanly possible. She gasped as Michael's hand found its way into her hair and he slanted his mouth across hers to deepen the kiss. Her tongue dove hungrily into his mouth and he groaned, a deep growl that vibrated from his sternum to hers, shaking her bones.

"Is this…okay? Can angels…" Michelle didn't bother to finish the question as her fingers tugged at the hem of Michael's shirt. His bursting laugh shifted again to an animal groan as her nails grazed carelessly against his skin. He backed away and pulled the shirt off himself, in order to save her the trouble of maneuvering around his wings. He stepped towards her and she held out a hand.

"Wait," she whispered.

He stood patiently as her eyes traveled slowly over his defined chest, pausing on every scar and line. Her gaze stopped at last on the light line of hair that disappeared beneath his waistline and she looked away, her ears turning red. He stepped forward slowly and with one hand grasped her chin to turn her face towards hers, the other sliding through her hair to cup the back of her head. He waited until her eyes met his.

"There is no one in this world or the next who owns my heart so completely. You are the light in the darkness, and my match in every way." His thumb traced the line of her lower lip. "I give myself to you." He leaned his forehead against hers and Michelle closed her eyes. "Will you give yourself to me?"

"…Yes," she breathed.

He pressed his mouth to hers again, slowly but insistently, breaking only to lift her tank top over her head and drop it next to his discarded shirt on the floor. Her nails grazed through his close-cropped hair as his lips traveled from her mouth to her ear, then slid slowly down her throat. He lingered there, breathing in her scent and the delicate taste of her pulse. His hand glided up her spine and deftly unlatched her plain cotton bra. Michelle's breath shook as she slid the bra over her shoulders and down her arms, the sensation of the fabric against her skin raising her nerve-endings into overdrive. Michael's tongue touched her collarbone lightly and he raised his eyes to hers. He found the permission he was looking for and without hesitation dove down to capture one taut nipple with his teeth.

Michelle threw her head back with a cry as he sucked relentlessly. Waves of sensation radiated from every place he touched and her legs collapsed out from under her. Michael caught her with one arm and carried her backwards until he hit a table. He laid her back against the surface and leaned over her. He hesitated for a second looking at the hard, scratched wood. Michelle shook her head quickly.

"It's fine," she gasped. "It's perfect. Michael, please." He hesitated a moment more. Michelle lunged up and tore the front of his jeans open before he could stop her. In another quick movement her small hand wrapped itself around his hard length. "_Now_, Michael!"

He gasped like a man drowning and braced himself against the table as she slid her hand down his shaft, pushing his jeans down with her free hand. He leaned his forehead against his shoulder, panting, and she turned her face to nip at his throat, sucking on the skin to ease the brief sting.

Michael shoved her back down to the table, cradling her with his arms just before she hit the surface and attacked her mouth with his. She was so intent on the desperate hunger of his lips that she didn't notice him untying the strings of her trousers and pulling them to her knees along with her underwear until his callused palm pressed against her center possessively. Michelle tore her lips from his with a gasp, her nails gouging into the wood beneath her. Michael used her distraction to slide down her body, pressing butterfly kisses down her stomach in quick succession.

Michelle looked down at him hovering between her legs. She gulped. He wasn't going to- I mean, she'd heard about it, on the army base, military guys talk, but she didn't think she could-

Michael smiled almost predatorily and dove down to suck hard on the burning cluster of nerves at her core. Michelle threw her head back with a hoarse cry and fought to breathe. Michael's tongue moved against her center until she thought she would die from it.

"P-Please," she whimpered. Her scrabbling hands managed to tug at his hair and he rose up to lay his body against hers, carefully aligning every limb. Her lips found hers and she was dimly shocked to realize that the strange taste on his tongue was her own.

"Michelle," he murmured against her mouth. He pulled away slightly and looked at her with worried eyes. "How should I…"

"Quickly," she decided hurriedly. "Do it quickly."

Michael nodded. And then everything disappeared as with one scorching brief tearing sensation he was inside her.

Every muscle locked at the sudden invasion against her most tender parts and she gritted her teeth in shock. God! Was it always like this? So foreign and intense? Michael froze in grim restraint and waited while her body adjusted to the feel of him. Slowly her arms and neck relaxed and the feeling moved slowly along her body until it reached the source. Michelle shifted her legs slightly and gasped at the abrupt sensation. She glanced quickly at Michael's face. His eyes were closed tightly in concentration and his jaw was set fiercely as he forced himself not to move too soon. Michelle's lips trembled slightly in a smile and she raised one shaking hand to drift against the prickly texture of his stubbled cheek. Michael's eyes slowly opened.

Michelle smiled up at him and rocked her hips against his. Michael shuddered and bent to taste the skin of her throat where it joined with her shoulder, cradling her body to his as he started moving inside her.

Something built deep inside Michelle's stomach and her body began to tremble. Just when she thought her bones would have to break apart with the violence of her shaking, something exploded and her mouth opened in a soundless scream as heat and light burst from every fiber of her being, dragging Michael into his own wordless cry as he shook with her. His body collapsed over hers and they lay there panting and shivering as the sweat on their skin clung to one another.

Finally Michael managed to lift his eyes and he happened to glance to the side. His dry chuckle roused Michelle from her almost drugged stupor.

"What is it?"

He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her into a corner.

"They have beanbags."

He deposited her on a squashy purple mound and smiled as she rolled over and sunk into a deep sleep, a tiny contented curve on her lips. He walked over to their mound of discarded clothing and bent to retrieve his pants. He froze at a sudden familiar rustle behind him. Then he solemnly resumed dressing himself, not straightening until he was finished.

"Michael."

"Hello, Gabriel."

**...**

**Haha, I just realized this is almost exactly a year since my last update. So I feel pretty bad about that. Um...Happy Anniversary?**

**Please don't hate, first time writing scene of this nature. You're allowed to hate me for twist ending cliffhanger though ;P That was kind of mean.**

**Much luv!**

**XxRADxX**


End file.
